Can't Make the Pain Go Away
by myfirstkiss
Summary: "I can make us both forget," Harry whispered into her ear, interrupting her and sending chills down her spine, "if you want."
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously this would never happen, but whenever I first read Harry Potter I wanted Hermione and Harry together.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," the common room was filled with cheers and excitement ran through Hermione's veins. Harry smiled and nudged her with his elbow, she smiled back.

The room got quiet as Lavender took Ron into her arms and kissed him, which lead to louder cheers than before. Hermione felt as if her stomach had dropped to the floor, she couldn't think straight. She turned around speeding out of the common room, as everyone cheered louder and louder inside her head.

She walked slowly down the quiet hallway letting her hand slide against each brick as her steps became faster and faster. Tears streamed down her face as she plopped down on the cold hard step. She cupped her hands and let her face fall into them. _Why did it have to hurt so much_? Hermione thought taking a huge gasp of air.

She heard someone come walking up behind her. Wiping tears from her face Hermione turned around to see Harry, she wanted to smile but couldn't. He sat down beside her, as their knees brushed against one another Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

She swallowed hard and then spoke tears still spilling down her face. "How does it feel, Harry," she stopped to think about what she was saying, "when you see Dean with Ginny?" She gulped again, not able to look at him even though she could feel his eyes directly on her. "I know," she began.

"I can make us both forget," Harry whispered into her ear, interrupting her and sending chills down her spine, "if you want." He let his hand fall down to her thigh as he slowly kissed beside her ear.

"I don't….I… do…" Hermione struggled trying to find the right words to describe her emotions, but she didn't even know what she felt.

"Shhh," Harry hissed into her ear, bringing a cold finger to her lips.

Hermione's heart was beating faster than it should, as their eyes finally met. She gave a small kiss to Harry's finger which still rested on her mouth, which brought a new smile to his face. Harry then trailed his hand over to the side of her face pushing a loose curl behind her ear.

Hermione knew this was it, she would actually kiss her best friend, and her stomach was a bundle of nerves and excitement. Harry cupped his cold hand around her soft cheek and slowly brought their faces closer and closer together.

Once they weren't even an inch apart Hermione closed her eyes and whispered, "I would like that." Their lips finally touched and it was like a shock of electricity though Hermione's veins, something she had never experienced before. Harry slid his hand down her back as Hermione felt his tongue try to reach hers. She slightly parted her lips as their tongues were now exploring the insides of each other's mouths.

Harry played with the hem of Hermione's shirt as she quickly pulled off the blue flannel shirt he was wearing. He finally lifted the shirt Hermione was wearing over her head exposing a white silk bra, Harry stopped to look at her, practically taking his breath away. Hermione felt a bit self conscious, since she was almost naked in front of her best friend. But she knew he wanted more when he reached behind her to fumble with the clasps on her back. She quickly lifted the blue shirt over his head, and then helped him finish unhooking her bra, letting is slowly fall off her shoulders.

Now Harry was really breathless, as he practically gawked at her. Hermione gulped as Harry reached out to slowly touch her. Harry's touch felt amazing, as he slowly leaned her down on the hard ground sending a shiver through her entire body.

As Harry fondled her breast she felt his bulge against her leg, she reached down and rubbed it slowly with her hand. Harry let out a slow moan as he sucked on Hermione's nipple, the pleasure was unbearable, and she did the same.

Hermione heard the most annoying giggle as she pushed Harry off of her grabbing his flannel shirt to cover her body. She felt her stomach drop once again at the look of pain in Ron's eyes as he stood before them with Lavender on his arm. "Looks like this room is taken," Lavender smiled deviously as she tried to pull him out of the room. Ron's face was completely blank now, as a tear ran down Hermione's cheek once again. He followed Lavender out of the room, as her giggles echoed through the hallway.

Hermione dressed in silence as Harry watched. She looked at him one last time, she seen hurt was also in his eyes. She couldn't even speak, as more and more tears sprang in the corner of her eyes. She walked past him as she raced up to her bed, leaving him shirtless and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I would actually write anymore to this, but I kind of liked it.**

**It will probably suck now though. I still don't own Harry Potter. I also like cliff hangers.**

Hermione's eyes stung as she opened them, she had cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what else to do; so many mixed emotions were filling her mind. She was torn between her two best friends, and she had hurt them both in merely minutes. Hermione quickly pulled her clothes on and headed down to the Great Hall alone.

As she walked between the tables to where Hermione, Harry and Ron usually sat, she took a deep breath and her steps slowed. The Great Hall was already filled with many people, and food had been served. She wanted to run back up to her bed and cry more, once she had seen Lavender fussing over Ron. She tried to over look them as her steps now quickened to where Harry was seated beside Ginny. She sat down across from them smiling at Ginny and not wanting to look at Harry.

"What's happened to Ron?" Ginny said taking a bite of her food, and trying to spot him through all of the other students.

"He's found someone who actually likes him," Harry declared pushing the plate of food away from him, staring down at it.

The words felt like bullets to Hermione's chest. _Who do I like?_ She thought, grabbing a piece of warm bread from the center of the table, and apply jam to it.

"Oh Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked with worry in her voice and gesturing to his plate, which was still full of untouched food.

Harry paused before answering, obviously trying to come up with some sort of lie, "just worried about some homework I forgot to do for my first class. I'm uhhh… going to go to the common room and try to finish it." Harry stood up slowly, looking down at Ginny before he walked off. Hermione tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't even look at her.

"I hope he's okay," Ginny sounded even more worried, as Dean sat beside her on the bench.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione managed to say, a lump had formed in her throat making it hard for her to talk. She set the bread down on her plate, looking up at Dean and Ginny. _He likes her so much_, Hermione's mind raced, _why doesn't anyone like me?_

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around Ginny and tried to start snogging her.

"Dean, we will get in trouble," Ginny giggled, playfully pushing him away.

"Come on, have a little fun," he laughed back at her.

Hermione stood from the table, it was obvious Ginny nor Dean cared about her being there or not, since he started whispering into her ear. _Why were their lives so perfect? _Hermione thought, _and mine is hard and confusing. _Hermione picked up the pace as she started walking back to the Gryffindor common room. She seen Ron lift his head up to peer at her, even though his arm was clearly around Lavender.

Hot tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she started making her way up the winding staircases.

"What's wrong my dear?" The fat lady said, once Hermione made it to the top of the stairs.

Hermione mumbled the password in an angry tone, and the fat lady swung the portrait open. Inside Hermione wiped her tears on her sleeve; she could hear the fire crackling, which made her want to cuddle up with a book. Once she made it inside she saw Harry, sitting on a red velvet couch staring into the orange fire.

"Oh Harry," Hermione basically ran to the couch, and sat beside him wrapping her arms around his neck. His body was stiff as she tried to hug him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what has happened to me, I'm such a mess." Harry continued to stare into the fire, not saying a word, or showing any sort of emotions. "What can I do to make it up to you?" The words didn't even feel like they came out of Hermione's mouth, the words sounded foreign to her.

Harry turned his head toward her, as she lowered her arms. "You like Ron. Ron likes you," Harry said slowly, staring into Hermione's eyes now.

"But Ron's with Lavender," she slowly pulled their faces closer together, "and I want you." She left a small kiss on the corner of his lips. She pulled back, staring at his lips now.

When she looked into Harry's eye, she could see something different. And finally he pulled her back in giving her a much more meaningful kiss.


End file.
